Dragonball GT 6: Desperation
by rylansato
Summary: Camino has had feelings for Pan for quite some time but he is always turned down. Being the persistant one that he is, he won't give up. He'll do anything it takes to get her.
1. Shutdown Again

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I do however own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Leeta and Okara. This story, like my other stories do fit into the timeline. So, please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Desperation

Camino stood at the doorway to her classroom and watched her walk to her desk. She looked at the white, stuffed teddy bear sitting on her desk and frowned. She picked up the letter and read over it.

Camino crossed his fingers and after a moment, she lowered the paper and folded it into a square. She sighed and looked around the room. He pulled back so that he wouldn't be visible to her.

He leaned against the wall and she suddenly came out of the door. He gasped and recoiled in surprise. "Pan?!"

She smiled. "I have to say that I'm flattered, Camino. This was very sweet of you, but...as I've told you before I'm not interested in you. You're a sweet guy and we're good friends. Let's just keep it that way, okay?"

She handed him the stuffed bear and the letter. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing inside the classroom again. Camino stood in the halls of the main building of Satan University, holding his gift and love letter that had been thrust back at him. He felt like such a fool.

Surely, any other guy would have given up on Pan by now, but Camino just couldn't keep her out of his mind. And he was determined to keep trying until she accepted him.

He went to his car and threw the gifts inside. He looked at the bear for a moment before closing the car door. Ion was leaning against the rear door of Camino's car.

"Rejected again?"

Camino scowled and walked away from Ion.

"Hey!" Ion ran after him. "I was just asking."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

Camino turned on him. "I don't know! Anything but that!"

"All right," Ion said, as he and Camino began to walk down the halls again. "I'm meeting Scatter and Bra at an ice-cream parlor. Do you want to come? Her friends will be there. Who knows, you might even find one your type."

"I doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"Pan's the only girl for me."

Ion sighed. "Come on, Camino. She says she doesn't like you. You should move on to the other fish in the sea. I hate to see you hurting, but Pan's mind isn't going to change anytime soon. Trust me."

"You're wrong."

"You can't force someone to love you."

"I'm not going to force her," he said. "She's going to love me sooner or later. I can guarantee it!"

He walked down the hall, leaving Ion standing there alone. Okara came up to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Camino, has finally lost it."


	2. The Fortune Teller

After class, Camino found himself walking down the city streets alone. Why did Pan keep rejecting him? She had said herself that he was a nice guy, but apparently that wasn't enough for her. Today was the fifth time that he had been rejected by her.

Part of him wanted to forget about her and scope out more girls, but the other half of him ached for her and the need was overpowering. He wondered what it would be like when he finally got her to be his girlfriend. What would Gohan say?

Camino wasn't sure what Gohan would say. He knew Videl wanted them to get together because they'd make such a good couple.

It definitely sounded interesting, but he'd worry about that obstacle when and if he was faced with it.

"Young man."

He turned and saw a young woman standing on the sidewalk. She was dressed in a fortune-teller's attire. "Come here, young man. I see that you seek advice."

Camino hesitated. "Oh, what the hell." He walked up to her. "Sure, I guess I could talk to you."

"Very well," she said. "Come inside."

She walked inside the small building they were in front of. She walked though the waiting room and led Camino through a purple, jeweled curtain. Inside of this smaller room was a low table with a crystal ball on it.

"Sit." She took her place behind the crystal ball. Camino sat on the floor across from her.

"Tell me your name."

"Camino," he said.

"Ah yes, Camino."

She ran her hands over the crystal ball. She gazed into it for a moment. Camino didn't see anything in it, but what looked like a white fog.

"You seek the love of another who will not return your feelings," the fortuneteller said. "You cannot decide if you should give up or continue to seek her love."

"Yes, that's right!" Camino said. "How did you...?" He shook his head. "Tell me, what should I do?"

"Look deep inside yourself for the answer."

His face fell. "Jeez," he complained. "Anyone could have told me that."

"Do not be so quick to judge," she said. "I will give you something to help." She got up and went to some shelves against the far wall. She picked up a small bottle with red liquid inside. "Here, this will help you in your mental struggle."

"What is it?" he asked, suspiciously.

"A potion to help you decide." She sat down across from him again and pushed the bottle towards him.

"Hey, I'm not into taking drugs..."

"There are not narcotics in here," she said, heatedly. "Take this, it will help."

"Hmm." He picked up the bottle and looked closely at the red liquid. "All right." He stood. "Thanks."

"Where do you think you're going?" the fortuneteller asked.

"Huh?"

"You have to pay for that!" she said, holding out her hand for money.


	3. Enter Dark

Camino was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed. He hadn't eaten much of his dinner because he was still feeling a little depressed about Pan. He told his mom that he wasn't feeling well and went up to his room.

He looked over to his desk and his eyes fell on the bottle he'd gotten from the fortuneteller. Even though he had paid for it, he was feeling uncertain about actually drinking it. How could some concoction a fortuneteller came up with help him decide what to do in his love life?

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Camino?" The door opened slowly and Snow came in. "Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," he said. "I'm just tired."

She came to his beside and placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't feel hot." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, dear."

"G'night, Mom."

She went to the doorway and turned off the light before shutting the door. He lay there for a second and then threw his legs over the side of the bed. He went to his desk and took the bottle in his hands.

He removed the rubber cap and raised the bottle to his nose. The liquid didn't have a scent. He lowered it to his lips and let it hover there. The fortuneteller had told him to drink the entire bottle of potion at once. He took a deep breath, tipped the bottle up and poured the liquid into his mouth.

The liquid was fiery as it entered his mouth. He swallowed and it burned down his throat. He clutched his hand to his chest and tried to gulp down a few breaths of air.

When the burning sensation ceased he found his way to the edge of his bed and sat down. He didn't feel any different besides the fact that his throat felt a little raw.

He fell back on the bed. Well, I just wasted my money. I should have known.

It was then that he felt as if his chest were tightening. I can't breath. He grabbed his throat and sat up on the bed. I'm so dizzy. He fell to his knees on the floor. Everything is getting fuzzy. He began to slide to the floor. I'm going to pass out. His eyes fluttered shut.

Camino was on all fours on his bedroom floor and there was a man standing before him. The man was tall, with long black hair and eyes the color of vibrant emeralds. He was wearing dark clothes.

"Who are you?" Camino asked.

"I am a part of you. You may call me Dark Camino or Dark for short. I'm going to get Pan to fall in love with you. Of this I am sure."

"A part of me?"

He nodded. "Think of me as an alter ego. It's kind of a side effect of your Shadow Replication technique. When a replication is created it has a mind of its own, to an extent. It is still a part of you. I am the part of you that desires Pan so badly that you can't think of anyone else. I overpower the rest of you and that is why I flourish."

Camino's body felt heavy and he slumped on the floor, lying prone.

"Sleep now, Camino. It is now time for me to test myself..."

He went to Camino and lifted him off of the ground by his shirt collar. The man's eyes began to glow and dematerialized and seem to meld into Camino's body.

Camino screamed as the immense pain came over him. He covered his face with his hands and fell to his knees. The world around him became darkness and he felt himself hit the floor before he slipped into unconsciousness.

A hand shot up and felt along the edge of the bed. The hand gripped the sheets that were nearly torn from the bed as he used them to stand.

Dark picked himself up off of the floor. He dusted off his clothes and looked around. Luckily, the commotion hadn't drawn anyone into the room. He strained his ears, but the house was silent.

He found a small mirror handing on the wall. He went over to it and gazed at his reflection. He smiled.

_How handsome I am_, he thought.

Truthfully, Dark didn't look much different than Camino, but there was something about him. Perhaps it was the pull in those green eyes of his. Or the way his spiky ebony hair framed his face that made him seem different.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down at Camino's clothes and made a face. If he was in control of Camino's body tonight he wanted to wear something else.

He went to the closet and searched for an outfit of his liking. He found a pair of black pants, a black t shirt, and a blazer of the same color. At the bottom of the closet to the back, he saw a pair of black boots and snatched them.

After changing into these clothes, he opened the window. Cool air blew in and moved his hair around his shoulders. He raised his hands and balled them into fists.

"My body yearns for Pan," he said. "I must see her tonight and feel the warmth of her flesh and the caress of her lips upon mine." He smiled. "Camino, may have not been able to win Pan over, but I sure as hell will."

His vision blurred for a moment and he laid his hands on the windowsill to support himself. His eyes flickered between green and brown, before the green colored finally took over.

"Damn it! Camino's body is trying to reject me." He smiled and pushed away from the window. "He can have his body back after I see Pan."

Dark jumped out of the window and landed softly on the ground below. He glanced back at the house and saw all the lights were off. He remembered seeing the clock and noting that it was fifteen minutes past nine.

He looked up at the night sky and found Pan's familiar ki. It wasn't in the direction of her home, but downtown.

"What are you doing out this late, love?" He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm coming for you."


	4. Jewel Thief

"Pan, come on," Bra urged. "Let's go home now."

"In a minute," Pan said, peering into the jewelry in a shop window. "Isn't that pretty?"

Bra sighed, but went over to Pan. "Sure, but tell me something, was it really necessary to stay at the mall until it closed?"

"Yes," she said. "Why limit myself? I wanted to look around for as long as I could."

"You did more than just look," Bra teased.

She looked down at the bags in her hands and smiled. "Guess so."

Bra took her arm. "Come on, we're leaving even if I have to drag you away from this window."

Pan let Bra pull her down the sidewalk. "Did you see the size of that emerald in the silver necklace? It was beautiful."

Bra released her arm and kept walking, in the hopes that Pan would follow. When she realized that her plan wasn't going as she hoped she turned to see Pan back at the window again.

"Pan!"

"Just one more look," she replied.

Bra groaned and continued down the street. "I'm leaving..."

"My house isn't too far from here," Pan said, quietly.

A cool wind passed over Pan, blowing her clothes, hair and shopping bags about. She dropped her shopping bags and closed her eyes. When the wind calmed, she pushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes and turned.

She was left looking into eyes that were like the emeralds in the jewelry store window. Pan stared into those eyes in awe, almost afraid to look away from their intensity and beauty.

Dark smiled. "Hello."

She blinked. "Uh...hi."

He took her hands into his and raised them. Her eyes widened, but she didn't protest. He released her left hand and raised her right to his lips, never taking his eyes off of her. He laid a chaste kiss against the back of it.

"Who...who are you?" she stammered.

"My love, you may call me Dark," he said.

"Dark," she repeated.

He glanced at the store window. "If it is jewels you desire, then jewels you will have."

"What..."

In an instant he was gone and she stood on the sidewalk alone. She turned and peered into the window. She gasped and pressed her hands to the glass.

Dark was inside, but moving so fast his form was a blur moving about the small shop. Bra ran over to Pan and looked as well.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There's a man in there..."

"Stealing jewels?" She frowned. "We have to stop him."

"Wait," Pan said, putting out her arm in front of Bra. "Listen, none of the alarms are going off. There's something different about this man. He's seems somewhat familiar, but I don't recognize him."

Dark appeared on the sidewalk next to Pan again and she whirled around to face him. He held out his hands to her and they were filled with jewelry and gold and silver trinkets.

Pan looked up at him, but didn't touch the jewelry. He waited for her to respond, but Bra did first.

"Thief!" she cried, lunging at him.

He easily dodged her. "Bra, what are you trying to do?"

She paused. "You know my name?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"But how?"

He smiled, slowly. She frowned and came at him again. He stepped aside and she stumbled into the glass door of the jewelry store. Alarms started to blare and she stepped back in surprise.

Dark quickly made his way over to Pan and cupped her face in his hands. "Until we meet again." He tilted her head and bent down, laying a soft kiss on her lips.

He pulled away from her and levitated into the sky. He looked down at her and gave her one last seductive smile before disappearing into the night.

"Wait," Pan said, softly taking a few steps. She looked up into the sky and sirens wailed in the distance. "Don't go..."


	5. Confused

Dark awkwardly came through Camino's window and stumbled to the floor, falling to his knees. He raised his hands to his face.

"Something's wrong," he said. "I can't control this...he's trying to thrust me from his body. His will is strong, I will leave him for a while."

He crawled over to Camino's bed and propped himself against it. He closed his eyes and his body slowly quieted. His hair returned to its normal state and behind closed eyelids his eyes become brown. He smiled and said, softly. "Don't get used to this, Camino. I'll be back before you know it."

Camino woke to a terrible aching in his head. He sat up slowly, finding that movement increased the pain.

He looked around. Was he still on the bedroom floor where he had passed out last night? He frowned. Hadn't he passed out on the other side of the bed?

He got to his feet, using the bed for support. Just when he was about to sit, he stopped and frowned again. He looked down at his clothes and his eyes widened.

"I wasn't wearing this, was I?" he asked, aloud. He brought his hand to his temple. "Oh my head. I can't think straight."

Something strange was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he remembered the strange dream he'd had after passing out. Something about a man dressed in black. The potion! That must have been what made him pass out and hallucinate.

_That stupid fortuneteller and she said it didn't have narcotics in it,_ he thought.

Cold wind blew in through his open window. He didn't remember leaving it open. He got up and went to the window. It was still dark outside. The sun hadn't risen yet. He slammed it shut, but noticed there was soil on the sill. He took a few steps back.

"What's going on?" He looked around the room. "Did someone break in? Nothing seems out of place."

His head was throbbing so much and he was so tired that he opted to figure this out later. All he wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep.

He took off his shoes, crawled into bed, settled his head against the pillow and pulled up the sheets. He snuggled into the warmth of his bed and immediately began to fall asleep.

Camino woke to the sound of his name being called. He sat up and recognized the voice to be his mother's.

His bedroom door opened. "Camino?"

"Good morning," he said, groggily.

Snow went to his beside and looked down at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." He'd gotten about four hours of sleep and felt a little better.

She looked at him, skeptically. "Come here." She examined his face closely. She put her hand on his forehead. "Well, you do look better. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah," he insisted. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "All right. Get ready for class and I'll get your breakfast. You must be hungry."

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm starving! Say, did you hear any strange noises last night?"

She frowned, slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Any noises that you wouldn't expect to hear."

She laughed. "I couldn't hear anything over your father's snoring. Why do you ask?"

He sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering." He looked at her unconvinced face and added, "I thought I heard something. Is dad here?"

She shook her head. "He left early this morning to get some fire wood."

"Oh."

She left the room and closed the door softly. He threw the covers back and noticed the clothes again. He knew the clothes were his, but he was sure he wasn't wearing them last night.

He stood began to undress. He noticed something sticking out from under his bed. He knelt and pulled out handfuls of jewelry and his eyes widened.

_Where did these come from?_ He pondered. _I've never seen any of this jewelry before.  
_  
He put the jewelry on his desk and stepped back, but kept his eyes on it as if he were afraid if he looked away it would disappear.

_I don't know where those came from, but I'm going to have to find out and return them because they're certainly not mine.  
_  
He glanced at the clock on the wall and knew he was running short on time. He scooped up the jewelry and dropped it into his backpack. Maybe he could find out where they came from by the end of the day and return them to their rightful owner.


	6. The Next Day

Camino walked into his first period class and saw a group of his classmates huddled around a desk. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to join them.

He was shocked to see that the crowd was gathered around Pan. She was holding a newspaper in her hands and it was open to the front page. The headline read, _Jewelry store robbed by a mysterious_ _thief.  
_  
Camino gasped.

It was then that Pan noticed him. "Did you hear about this, Camino? They weren't able to catch the guy. The security cameras couldn't give the police a decent picture."

"But we were there," Bra added. "We saw him."

"What did he look like?" one girl asked.

All eyes were on Pan as they waited for her to respond. A small smile crept across her face. "I don't really remember much. I just remember his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Is that true, Bra?" another girl asked.

"Well I wasn't exactly checking him out," she replied. "I was concerned about him breaking into the jewelry store." She glanced at Pan. "And she is in too much of a daze to remember anything useful." She sighed and turned to Pan. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" She waved her hand in front of Pan's face.

"Huh?"

"This guy's a thief, remember?"

"A handsome thief..."

A few of the girls giggled and moved closer to Pan trying to get more of a description out of her. Camino stepped away from the crowd and left the room. He leaned against a wall in the hallway.

_Did this mysterious jewelry thief have anything to do with what I found under my bed?_ he wondered. _But how would that be possible? Hmm, maybe they were planted in my room. There was dirt on the sill; maybe it was from when he came through my window. But why me? My house isn't near the city. Why would he choose to plant the jewelry there? Maybe he knows me. Or maybe he needed to find a house far away where no one would think to look. He frowned. And maybe he'll be back tonight for the stolen goods. If that's his plan he's going to be in for a big surprise when he arrives. Not only will the jewelry be returned to the store, I'll be waiting for him...  
_  
"Hey Camino!"

He turned and saw Scatter making his way down the hall to him.

"What's up?" Camino asked.

"Everyone is talking about that thief," he said. "Pan's been telling everyone that he was handsome and now all the girls are swooning and hoping this guy will strike again. Bra's trying to be modest about it, but I think she thinks he's good looking, too."

"Yeah," he said.

He laughed. "I can't believe Pan is so obsessed with this guy. I mean, he's a criminal and everyone knows it."

Camino frowned, slightly. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure the police will catch him and it'll all blow over before you know it."

"I don't know," Scatter said. "There's something strange about this guy. Wait why do you think it will blow over?"

Camino smiled. "Let's just say I have a feeling." He pushed away from the wall. "Later."

He opened the door to his classroom. _I wonder what Pan will think of me after I apprehend her beloved thief all by myself. She won't think so highly of him then._


	7. Dark Returns

After school, Camino had placed the stolen jewelry he'd found under his bed in a paper bag and left it out in front of the shop where it had come from. He hid somewhere nearby to make sure no one else took it with the intention of stealing it. A young woman noticed the bag and opened it. A look of surprise came over her face and she ran inside to get the shop owner. The shop owner came outside and retrieved the jewels and was clearly thrilled.

Now word was getting around that the mysterious thief had returned the jewels. The shop owner and the young woman who had first found the bag were making statements on television and for the newspapers.

Now Camino was at home. He sat at his desk and tapped his fingers on its surface. He glanced at the window and sighed. He had been waiting hours after sunset and still no mysterious thief.

_Maybe he's not coming, _he thought._ I wonder why. Maybe he heard about the jewels being returned and would rather lie low for now. Does that mean he'll eventually come back?_

He went to the window and gazed out at the midnight blue sky. He didn't sense any strange or unfamiliar ki.

_If I were to go to sleep and someone strange approached, I would wake up._ He frowned. _Hmm, if that was true then why didn't I wake up last night? _He glanced over at the empty bottle on his desk. It was the bottle the potion had been in. _I'm willing to bet anything that's the reason I didn't wake up. But it's gone now, so it's safe to sleep._

He stepped back from the window and thought maybe he should wait a little longer. He turned to go back to his desk and suddenly his body felt heavy and he stumbled. He put his hands on the bed to steady himself.

_What's the matter with me?_ he wondered. _I couldn't be this tired._

He lifted his head slowly and was left looking into a mirror. He pushed away from the bed cautiously, making sure he was stable enough to stand. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he clutched a hand to it and squeezed his eyes shut.

He groaned as the pain seemed to spread outward from the center of his chest, threatening to envelop his entire body. He fell forward onto the bed and lay there for a moment, feeling almost paralyzed by the pain.

He rolled onto his back. The pain was expanding, like something was trying to escape from deep within him. He fought against it, tried to suppress it. He increased his ki in an effort to overpower it, but when he was just about to ascend to Kaioken his body seemed to shut down on him.

He froze and opened his mouth to cry out, but no sound escaped. Then it abruptly hit him again, twice as hard and his face contorted in pain.

He felt himself fading away. Slipping into void where there were no people or anything for that matter. It was a place of peace where he could sleep soundly. He was both afraid and anxious to fall into this slumber, but either way there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Dark opened his eyes and when they focused he was left staring up at the ceiling. He sat up slowly and found that he felt no pain at all.

He smirked. _Camino is a fool! If he wouldn't fight me, he wouldn't have to suffer. I was able to overcome him, though he was pretty determined to keep me at bay. He might have had me if he'd gone Kaioken._ Dark paused for a moment and then shook his head. _No, I still would have taken over. _

He stood and walked over to the closet to change out of the clothes Camino had planned to sleep in.

_I need Pan,_ he thought. _My body, our body longs for her. I know he can feel it; perhaps that's why he gave in to me. I'll satisfy our need and pay her a visit tonight._

After changing clothes Dark descended the stairs and entered the dimly lit kitchen. He was surprised to see Snow sitting at the table. She glanced up and him and he spun out of the doorway.

She frowned, set down her teacup and stood. "Camino?"

He pressed himself against the wall near the doorjamb. _What am I supposed to do? Once she takes a look at my face she'll know I'm not Camino._

He heard her footsteps approaching and turned his head away from the doorway. Snow walked into the room and repeated his name. When he didn't turn to face her, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around.

Dark gave her a grin. "Hey mom!"

She studied his face for a moment. "Don't 'hey mom' me! What's the matter with you? Why are you slinking around the house?" She looked down at his clothes. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Out," he said, firmly as he shoved her arms away from his shoulders.

She looked at him, incredulously. "Out where?"

"Just out," he said, pushing past her and walking into the kitchen again.

She stood there for a moment before she followed. "Camino! Wait a minute." She paused and waited for him to stop, but he never did. "Camino! Get back here! You're not leaving this house. You can't treat your mother this way."

Dark stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be back later."

Snow stopped advancing towards him and frowned. She had never seen such a look in her son's eyes before. "Camino?"

He opened the door and stepped outside. He spared her one last glance before levitating into the air and disappearing into the night. Snow ran to the door and looked up into the sky.

She shook her head. "That boy. Why does he have to get like this sometimes?" She shut the door and went back to her cup of tea.

Dark's feet touched down near a river in the woods. He crouched down and looked at his face in the water. He smiled. Dark's features were gone, leaving Camino's shorter hair and brown eyes.

Dark laughed. _I can't believe I pulled that off! I was able to let a little of Camino show through, enough so that his facial features were normal, but I was still in control._

He watched his reflection as his hair grew longer and his eyes turned green.

"Much better," he said aloud.

He stood and tilted back his head so that his face was to the sky. A breeze came by and blew his hair around his face. He ran his fingers through it, pushing it back.

_I can sense Pan,_ he thought. _Again, she's not at her house. She sure gets out a lot. I'll find you tonight and this time we won't be interrupted by the police or by Bra. I will have you to myself and if not tonight then soon._

Dark stood in front of a large house and frowned. _She's inside, but what is this place? It doesn't look familiar to me._

He started up the walkway to the house and spotted two male teenagers standing outside on the porch. They were talking to each other, but when they saw Dark they stopped and eyed him suspiciously.

Dark ignored then and headed for the open front door. One of the teens stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

A look of amusement came over Dark's face. "Inside."

"What business do you have in there?" he asked.

"My business in there is of no concern to you."

The teen growled. "Don't mess with me."

Dark smiled. "Funny, that sounded like a threat." His eyes become serious and his smiled faded. "Was it?"

The other teen stood beside the first one. "We're not afraid of you."

Dark nodded. "And that shows how foolish you really are." He shifted his feet slightly. He could see that the teenage boys were becoming tense. "Let's make this quick."

Dark lunged forward and punched the first teen in the stomach. His eyes widened and he slipped to his knees onto the porch. Dark kicked the second one in the face and he toppled over backwards. The first teen had fallen prone on the floor and Dark stepped over him.

"Well that was easy enough."

He stepped into the front room and surprisingly found it to be empty. He scanned the room and detected Pan's ki upstairs. He started towards the stairs and sensed someone else up there with her.

"Pan? Are you even listening to me?"

She blinked. "Huh?" She looked over at the teenage boy next to her and smiled. His name was Rylan and he was a boy from her math class.

"I didn't invite you over so you could zone out, you know." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Sorry," she said. "I've just been a little preoccupied lately."

"Yeah," he said. "With all that stuff about the mysterious thief? You should forget about that." He pushed away from the wall. "You're never going to see him again. You should focus on something real. Like me, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know what you're saying sounds logical," she said. "But I have the feeling that I'm going to see him again. And besides Rylan, we're just friends right?"

"Well," he said, smiling. "I was kind of hoping that would change tonight."

Pan frowned at him. "That's a nice offer, but I'm not interested."

He started towards her with his hands outstretched. She moved away from him, but soon realized that he was backing her up against a wall. "Just one kiss, Pan. That's all I'm asking right now."

"Stop it, Rylan!" she cried.

He leaned his body over hers and moved in for a kiss. Pan punched him in the face and he grabbed her wrists. "What's the matter? I'm not good enough for you?"

She fought against him. "No you're not, you pig!"

He frowned and tightened his grip on her and she cried out. She turned her head and looked at the door. She couldn't reach it from where she was. She wouldn't be able to escape him.

Suddenly, the door was thrust open and Rylan looked up in surprise. Dark entered the room. "What's going on here?!"

"Who are you?" Rylan asked, loosening his grip on Pan.

She slipped out of his grasp and ran over to Dark. "Dark! It's you!"

"Dark?" Rylan asked. "Get out of my house!"

Dark stepped past Pan, towards Rylan. "You're worthless. What kind of man forces himself on a woman?" He grabbed the collar of his shirt and twisted it, lifting Rylan off the ground a little.

Rylan's eyes widened. "I...can't...breathe."

Dark smirked. "You'll never breathe again when I'm through with you." He tossed him onto the floor near an open door the led to the balcony.

Rylan tried to scramble to his feet, but Dark grabbed him again. He dragged him out to the balcony and shoved him up against the railing.

Rylan screamed as he felt himself leaning over the side of the railing. "Please, please, don't let go! I don't want to die. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell me," Dark said. "Tell her you're sorry."

"Pan, I'm sorry."

Dark let him slip over the railing a little more and he cried out. "Please don't!"

"Tell her like you mean it," Dark said, sternly.

"Oh Kami! Pan I'm so sorry! I really am! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Rylan yelled.

Dark pulled him up a little. "That's better. And I don't ever want you to lay a hand on her again. In fact, stay away from her. Got that?"

He nodded.

"Got that?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

Pan stood in the doorway to the balcony. "Dark, that's enough."

Dark looked at her and then pulled Rylan up and dropped him onto the cold tile of the balcony. Rylan huddled in the corner out of his offender's reach.

"Don't even think of going to the police," Dark said. "That will only make your fate worse."

Rylan looked up at him and nodded. His entire body was trembling.

Dark met Pan's eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm all right...now."

Dark smirked and took her hand in his. "Come, let's get out of here." He pulled her out onto the balcony and held her close to his body. He stood atop the railing and paused before jumping off.

Rylan gasped and slowly stood and moved to look at the ground below. He spotted Dark walking off with Pan. Dark stopped and looked up at him. Rylan fell back onto his butt and scrambled away from the railing. Rylan would never forget Dark's green eyes.

Dark took to the air once again, still carrying his beloved Pan. She held onto him and looked at his face, carefully. "Dark?"

He spoke without looking at her. "Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he said.

"Tell me," she said. "Would you really have killed Rylan?"

He chuckled. "No. If he would have harmed you I might have considered it. But don't you think murder in addition to theft would look bad on my record?"

"You know, you shouldn't joke about that. You're a wanted man!"

"Am I? How exciting." He smiled and finally looked at her.

Her breath caught in her throat when he turned those emerald eyes to her. "You returned the jewels. Why?"

"You didn't want them," Dark said. "So I had no use for them."

"You stole them for me?"

"Sure," he said, landing on the ground below. "And if the alarms hadn't have gone off, I would have gotten away with it. We have Bra to thank for that."

Pan looked around and noticed they were in a park. She let go of him and stepped away. "Why would you steal for me?"

"Everything is for you, love," he said. "I exist for you and you alone."

She looked at him. "Who are you? I feel as if I should know you, but..."

He placed his finger over her lips. "I am Dark and that's all you need to know. I will protect you for as long as I am able to." He slid his finger to her cheek and cupped her face in his hand. "And I love you."

Her eyes widened a touch as he leaned in to kiss her. She met him halfway and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer to his body and deepened the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck.

Their lips parted and she stared up at him. "Dark?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me." She hugged him tightly and he smiled and stroked her hair.

"I would like to stay with you forever, love," he said. "But it's late and your parents will worry." His smile widened suddenly. "Kidnapping definitely wouldn't look good on my record."

"I want to see you again." She pulled away enough to look at his face.

"Then meet me here tomorrow night," he said. He looked up and noticed that they were standing in front of a fountain. "Here, by this fountain at nine o'clock."

She glanced back at it and nodded. "I will."

"Until then, love," Dark said.

She pulled away from him and he grabbed her face, kissing her once more. "Your house isn't too far from here. We wouldn't want anyone to see you with me, especially your parents." He smiled. "Walk home and I'll be with you the entire way."

She nodded and walked away from him. He ascended into the air and watched her go. She turned back and looked into the sky, but she didn't see him. She could feel his presence somewhere close, but she couldn't see him.

She smiled and started in the direction of her home. "Until tomorrow night, Dark."

Dark stood in front of the door that led into the kitchen. He had seen Pan home safely. She was greeted at the front door by Gohan who had demanded to know where she had been. She told him to leave her alone and slammed the front door.

Dark chuckled to himself. He could remember the look on Gohan's face. He appeared to be so concerned about his daughter and she yelled at him. Dark laughed harder. _The look on his face was priceless! If only he knew that Pan had been out with Camino._

He opened the door and peered inside. This time the kitchen was empty. He closed the door softly and headed towards the stairs. Halfway there he stopped and brought his hand to his head.

_What's this that has hit me all of a sudden? A headache? _He drew in a sharp breath and brought his other hand to his head. _No, it must be Camino. Is he trying to come out again?_

He gripped the back of a chair. _No, Camino is at my mercy. He won't awaken from his slumber until I allow it!_ He let go of the chair and took a few steps towards the stairs.

He stopped and gritted his teeth. _This pain...I can't take it. This isn't happening because of Camino's will. It's his body. It's trying to reject me like a virus._

He fell against a wall. _No, I won't succumb to this. I won't be thrust out again. This is my body as well. I have to stay. I have to fight this...for Pan._

He slid down the wall into a sitting position, still cradling his head. Stars invaded his vision and frowned. _This can't be happening. I will not leave! I will not leave!_

Dark screamed, wordlessly as he felt himself slipping away. His cry echoed through the house.

Snow was startled awake by the sound. She tossed back the covers and ran for her bedroom door. She thrust it open and hurried down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and clapped her hand to her mouth.

She took a step towards her son's still form. "Camino?" She stood over him. "Camino!" She knelt beside him and placed her hands on his face. He was burning up.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Mom?"

"Oh honey, are you okay?"

He tried to sit up and she helped him. He leaned against the wall. His body felt like it was on fire and he was panting relentlessly.

"What happened?" he finally managed to ask.

"I should never have let you gone out," Snow said. "You were acting so strangely and now this." She stood. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She darted out of the room.

"Gone out?" Camino asked aloud. "But I didn't..." Pan's face flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes as the ache returned to his head. He covered his face with his hands. _What's...what's going on? Why did I just see Pan?_

Snow returned to the room and noticed her son's state. She knelt by him again and slowly moved his hands away from his face. Camino opened his eyes as she touched a cold towel to his forehead. He relaxed a little as she continued mopping his face with the towel.

"Let's get you into bed," she said.

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. He tried to stand, but she stopped him. "Take it easy, honey." She helped him stand and he leaned heavily against her.

They stood in front of the stairs and she looked over at him. "Would you rather lay on the couch?"

He shook his head. "No, I can make it upstairs."

She managed to get Camino upstairs and into bed. As soon as she had helped him into bed, he fell asleep. She pulled the sheets around his body and touched his face. She laid the cool towel on his forehead and kissed his cheek.

She backed away from him and reached out for the door. She stood in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "What's happening to my son?" She turned and left the room.


	8. Dark Equals Camino

Pan opened the door to Camino's room slowly. She looked down the empty hall and then went inside the room. She closed the door softly and looked at Camino's form in the bed.

She went over to his bed and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She touched his face, it was warm from sleep, but it seemed as though his fever had broken. It was funny; she didn't remember Camino ever getting sick before.

She looked at his face and her eyes widened for a moment. She'd never really taken the time to realize how handsome Camino was. He was usually smiling, but his face was expressionless now and he looked mature and notably handsome.

Camino stirred in his sleep and she sat on the edge of his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. After a moment, he frowned slightly at her presence.

"Pan? What are you doing here?"

She held up a bunch of papers. "I brought your schoolwork." She smiled at him.

He blinked. If anyone were going to bring him his schoolwork, he would have expected it to be Ion. But then again, he wasn't exactly disappointed to see her.

"Thanks," he said, sitting up and propping himself against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better."

Camino had slept most of the day away. When he had finally woken up it was the afternoon. He was feeling better, but he still couldn't understand what Snow had meant when she said that she never should have let him go out. He couldn't recall going anywhere.

She stood and placed the papers on his desk. "I told Scatter I would come and give you the papers. He said you didn't miss much." She sat on the edge of the bed again. "We haven't really talked in a while. I wanted to know if it was because I turned you down."

Camino shook his head. "No, of course not. No hard feelings."

"That's good," she said. "It's not because of you, really! I just don't want a serious relationship to ruin our friendship."

"I understand," he said, darting his eyes downwards.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure anything."

"Promise not to tell anyone else, especially Scatter?"

He nodded. "I guess so."

"Tonight I'm meeting someone at the park," Pan said. "He's someone very special."

"Who?"

"It's the thief from before. The one who calls himself Dark."

Camino's eyes widened. "Dark? But why?"

"Last night, he saved me," she said. "And..." She paused and laughed. "Is it silly to like him? He is a thief after all."

Camino shook his head. "I don't know. Do what makes you happy."

She smiled. "Thanks Camino. I really needed someone to talk to about it. Last night I went to a friend's house. He was a boy I knew from school. He seemed really nice, but when he got me alone he tried to take advantage of me."

Camino's eyes widened.

"That's when Dark came in." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I guess he isn't such a bad guy after all." She opened her eyes. "Well I think I should be going now. I'm glad you're feeling better." She touched his hand.

Camino gasped. Images flashed through his mind. _He saw a boy hanging over some kind of railing and as he looked down he realized it was his own hands that were gripping the boy's shirt collar. _

"Camino?" He heard Pan call his name, but her voice seemed so distant.

He held Pan's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss and she didn't struggle against him or turn away. She kissed him back and put her arms around him.

"Camino?" Pan shook his shoulders gently. "Are you all right?"

He looked up into her concerned face. "I...I'm all right. It's just..." He touched his temple. "My head..."

"Oh," she said, with a sigh of relief. "You have a headache. You really scared me back there for a moment." She took a step back. "I hope you get better soon. See you later."

"Bye," he said, watching her leave the room.

When the door closed Camino tossed the covers back. _What were those images I was seeing? Memories? But of what? I don't remember anything like that. I can even recall where I was._

He looked down at his clothes and his eyes widened. They were the same black clothes he had been wearing when he had woken up and found the jewelry under his bed.

"But then that would mean... that I'm Dark!" he said, aloud.

He leaned back against the headboard and sighed. His eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't fight the sleep what was trying to overcome him...

"That's right, Camino. You are the one called Dark. You and I are two halves of a whole."

_Camino looked up. "Dark? Is that you?"_

_Dark stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, it is. I'm glad you've finally figured this out." He chuckled. "It sure took you long enough."_

_Camino frowned. "I want you out of my body! How were you created in the first place?"_

_There silence for a moment and then they both said, in unison, "The potion."_

"_Correct," Dark said. "When the fortuneteller gave the potion to you, she said that it would help you decide to either keep pursuing Pan or move on. That's where I come in. It's you who are responsible for me. I was created because the part of you that wants Pan overpowers the part of you that wants to move on. Not only that but you're Shadow Replication technique also has a hand in this."_

"_So you change my appearance, go out stealing jewelry and beating up people. Then you retreat back into my normal form and leave my body ravaged. Then when I'm better you go out and do it all over again?" Camino shook his head. "I won't allow this anymore." He prepared himself to power up, but stopped when he realized Dark was laughing at him._

"_This is like a dream or a vision, Camino," Dark said. "And besides, you can't kill me anyway. You wouldn't have to suffer through the pain and all if you would just accept me."_

"_What?"_

"_When I'm ready to resurface you all ways fight against me and this is what causes you such fatigue and pain. If you keep this up, you will perish." Dark took a few steps closer to Camino._

"_I'll die?"_

_He nodded. "Just let me come out freely and you can live and be well. In the end, we are both striving for the same thing, right?"_

"_Pan?"_

"_Yes, we both long for Pan. If we work together we can live and end up with our beloved Pan. Doesn't that sound appealing?"_

_Camino sighed. "I suppose so, but I want to know what's going on when you resurface. I don't want to wake up from blackouts not knowing what you did."_

"_Fine. When you wake up from this dream, I will flood your mind with all the memories of what I did while you lay dormant inside of my body. And when I transform, I'll allow you to be awake and able to communicate with me...and vice versa."_

"_Deal," Camino said._

_Dark reached out for Camino's hand. "You'll join me then?"_

"_Yes," Camino said, shaking Dark's hand._

"_Wonderful. You won't regret this." He released Camino's hand. "I promised Pan I would meet her at the park tonight. So that's where we'll go."_

"_What time?"_

"_Nine o'clock."_

"_I'm not sure if Mom will let me out of the house."_

_Dark smiled. "Leave that to me..." He began to fade out and Camino took a step forward._

_A bright light flashed over the empty space around them and Camino heard his name being called..._

He opened his eyes and saw Snow standing over him. He was still at home in his bed with the covers tossed back. "Hi Mom."

She smiled and touched his face. "You look so much better. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," he said. "Except for one thing..."

She blinked. "What's that?"

"I'm starving," he said, with a grin.

She smiled. "Of course. I'll make you something to eat. You rest." She left the room.

Camino got out of bed and picked up the empty bottle from the potion that was still on his desktop.

"**Tonight at nine**," Dark said. "**Don't forget or I'll have to force my way out**."

Camino jumped as the voice echoed through his head. "All right, Dark, I won't."


	9. Dark and Pan

Camino walked down the city streets and glanced at his watch. It was ten minutes until nine o'clock. Luckily, he had finished the homework that Pan had brought him and was able to get out of the house.

**_Hurry up! _**Dark's voice echoed in his head.**_ I don't want to be late._**

Camino jumped at the sound of the voice and then sighed. He still wasn't quite used to the idea of having another person in his head that could talk to him. If he hadn't known any better, he would have sought psychiatric help.

_Would you relax?_ Camino thought. _We're not going to be late._

_**For your sake, we'd better not be late! And why won't you let me out yet?**_

_Someone might see you and recognize you as the jewelry store thief. I don't think I need to explain what will happen after that._ Camino waited for a reply and was relived when none came.

Camino sensed a familiar ki and turned in its direction. He spotted Scatter in the sky. He looked like he was getting ready to land on the sidewalk.

_Oh no, what's he doing here?_

**_He's probably checking up on cousin, _**Dark teased. **_Get rid of him. I don't want any interference tonight. _**

_How am I supposed to get him to leave?_

_**You better figure out something... unless you want me to take care of him.**_

Camino let out an exasperated sigh and continued walking. Eventually Scatter noticed him and his feet touched down on the concrete in front of Camino.

"Oh hey Scatter!" Camino said. "What are you doing here?"

"Pan said she was going over to a friend's house," he replied.

"And..."

Scatter frowned. "I bet she went out here to meet that Dark guy."

Camino grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That's impossible. No one's heard from that Dark person in a while."

"I don't know..."

"Besides, Pan's smart enough not to get involved with a criminal, don't you think?"

"I guess so, but the other night when she came home I asked her where she'd been and she yelled at me. She said it was none of my business."

Camino could hear Dark's laughter in his head and hesitated. "Oh you know how girls are. She probably just got the feeling that you were being too nosy."

Scatter looked at him for a moment and Camino met his eyes, hoping that he would buy what he said.

Scatter smiled and then finally laughed. "I bet you're right. Now I feel really stupid." He shook his head and then looked down at Camino's clothes. "What are you doing out here?"

Camino glanced down at himself. Dark had instructed that he wear a pair of dark blue jeans with a jacket to match, a white shirt and a pair of black boots. He looked up at Scatter again. "Well...I was on my way to the store. Yeah, my mom forgot to get something and I said I would get it for her."

"Oh. I take it you're feeling better."

Camino blinked. He'd almost forgotten that he had been sick earlier. All he could think about now was getting to Pan without exposing his secret.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No!"

Scatter raised his eyebrows.

"I mean... no thanks," Camino said in a softer tone. "You should just go home." He smiled. "You're probably tired for worrying all day."

Scatter smiled back. "You don't have to rub it in." He levitated off of the ground. "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Later."

He waited until Scatter was out of sight and then let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "Oh man, that was close."

**_Yes, you're very smooth, _**Dark said, sarcastically.

Camino frowned and started walking again. His mind was racing and after a while he spoke. _Hey Dark, can I just tell Scatter the truth about you? I mean, he's a good friend and maybe he could help in some way._

_**No way! Absolutely not! You will tell no one about me. Got that?**_

_But..._

_**Not buts! Look, we're at the park now so let me take over.**_

Camino looked up and sure enough he was standing at the entrance to the park. _All right, you can take over, but promise me you won't do anything that will get us in trouble._

_**I promise. I'll just take her for a moonlit walk around the park. No risks involved there, right?**_

_With you I can't be too sure..._

Dark stood on the dirt path in the park and spotted Pan standing by the fountain. He walked toward her and she looked up. She lifted her arm and looked at her wristwatch.

"You're late," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Dark chuckled and touched her cheek. "You fail to look stern with that grin on your face."

This startled her because she hadn't been aware that she was smiling. Her smile widened and she shook her head. "I can't be mad at you." She closed distance between them and threw her arms around his waist.

He smiled and touched her hair. "I ran into some difficulties on the way here."

She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Did someone see you?"

He touched a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, everything's all right." He bent toward her and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "Do you feel like taking a walk?"

"Sure!" She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. "This way." She pulled him along the path and he hurried so that he wouldn't be dragged.

"Slow down, love," he said, laughter evident in his voice. "We have all night."

"Right."

She came to a stop and he put his arm around her. He led her down the path in the cool air of the night. The stars were twinkling over head and there was a full moon to guide them.

"This feels so right," she said after a while.

"What does?"

"You and me together," she said, inching closer to him. "I've never felt so...so happy before."

Dark smiled. "Neither have I."

"But if people knew that I was seeing you, this would all come to an end. What should we do?" She looked up at him with an earnest look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. We're together right now and we will end up together forever. I know that your future is with me and I'll find some way to make that a reality." He stopped and took her hands in his. "When two people experience feelings like this nothing can tear them apart. And if perhaps they do become separated, they'll always be brought together again."

"Oh Dark!" Pan threw herself in his arms again and he held her tightly. "I love you so much." She laughed. "You know, you remind me of someone."

"I do?"

"A boy from school, a childhood friend. His name is Camino and he's always so optimistic. He can make you smile even if the world is falling apart around you."

Dark jerked away from her, his eyes suddenly wild with some emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. She reached out for him and he stepped back.

"Dark?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"Camino?" he asked. "You're in love with someone else?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No! He's just a friend. I love _you_, Dark." She chuckled. "I didn't know you were the jealous type."

He scoffed. "Jealous? I am not jealous. I just don't want anyone else trying to take you away from me."

She reached out for him again and this time he let her touch him. She put her arm around his waist and he slid his arm over her shoulders. They began to walk down the path again.

_Dark! _Camino's voice came to life in Dark's mind. _What was all that about? I thought you were winning Pan over for us, not just for yourself. I mean eventually we're going to have to tell her the truth._

**_Right, _**Dark said. **_I was just trying to keep her from making the connection from you to me because I'm sure you're aware that we share similarities. The next time she starts to think how you and I are similar, she'll remember the way I reacted and wave off the notion._**

Camino didn't say anything else and Dark relaxed a little.

"Look Dark!" Pan cried suddenly. "A pond."

She wiggled out from under his arm and ran over to the pond. She went down to the bank and peered at the dark water. Dark followed her at a much more casual pace.

"Yes. What about the pond?"

She smiled and pointed. "There are ducks sleeping in the water. Aren't they cute?"

He gave a crooked smile and thought about how Camino would probably be much more interested in the ducks than he was. His only thoughts were of Pan, ducks were trivial.

Dark turned and found a bench to sit on. He watched Pan at the water's edge while she admired the nature around them. When she was finished, she went over to the bench.

"Don't you like nature?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I found something more interesting." He pulled her into his lap.

She let out a startled cry and then relaxed against his muscular body. He folded his arms around her and Pan snuggled against his warmth as the wind began to blow.

"How old are you, Dark?" she asked.

He blinked. He hadn't expected her to ask him that. Technically, he was the same age as Camino, but he probably appeared to be much older. "I'm twenty-three."

She smiled up at him. "That would have been my guess."

"You're very perceptive."

She turned her body so that she was facing him. "Thanks."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her deeply, as if she were his life force and he was drinking energy from her mouth in order to survive.

He pulled her body even closer, forcing her to sit in his lap with her knees resting on the bench on either side of him. He slid his hands under her shirt and moved then across her back. She shuddered against him.

His fingers found her bra. He had begun to unhook it when she tore her mouth away from his. He looked at her, inches away from her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding outraged.

She moved off of him and struggled to fix one of the clasps he'd undone. "Please Dark, I don't want to do this now." She shook her head. "We can't do this yet."

"You're right," he said, standing. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "We'll do this when you're ready."

"Good," she said, meeting his eyes for a moment and then turning away to hide a blush.

Dark moved his hands off of her shoulders and sighed. He didn't think she would be reluctant about giving herself to him. He loved her so powerfully that he'd just assumed that she felt the same way.

"I know this nice little place where we can sit and look up at the stars," Pan said, finally. "It's not too far away from here."

He looked at her and nodded. "That sounds nice."

Pan had taken him to a field of grass, where they lay down and looked up at the night sky. They lay there for hours and talked a little, but mostly relaxed in each other's arms.

Dark watched her while she slept and smiled. She was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful.

_Dark? Why don't you let me take her home? That way if Scatter or anyone else is waiting for her they won't think she was out seeing you._

**_Fine, _**Dark said.**_ I should rest anyway._**

Dark retreated back into Camino. Camino felt himself come out of the darkness and return to the surface. He sighed, happy to be in control again.

_Hey Dark? _When he didn't hear anything, he called his name again.

**_Shut up, idiot! Didn't I say I was tired?_**

Camino blinked. _Oh sorry._

So Dark needed to sleep, too. Camino looked down at Pan. Did this mean that he could do whatever he wanted while Dark was asleep and not have to worry about him knowing? It was worth a try...

He lifted Pan in his arms and she didn't even stir. He smiled at that and headed in the direction of her house.

He carried her until he got to her house. Then he shook her gently in his arms. She twisted in her sleep and finally opened her eyes. When they focused, she was surprised at who she saw.

"Camino?" She looked around. "I'm home?"

He nodded. "I was on my way back from the store and I saw you lying in the park. What were you doing out there?"

"Wasn't there someone with me?" she asked.

"No, you were alone. Why?" He set her down on the ground.

"Remember I told you that I was meeting Dark at the park tonight?"

"Oh yeah," he said, pretending to forget. "Did you see him?"

She nodded. "Yeah and I must have fallen asleep beside him. He probably left when he heard you coming."

"Oh sorry about that."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll see him again. Thanks for taking me home." She turned toward the walkway and then turned back. "Camino?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you think you really like someone, but they do something to make you feel unsure?"

Camino knew exactly what she was talking about, but he fought to keep his face from showing anger as he remembered Dark trying to take off her bra.

"Maybe you should wait a while and decide if you really want to be with Dark."

Her eyes widened. "But how did you know I was talking about Dark?"

Camino froze for a moment and then laughed. "Well, who else?"

She smiled. "I guess you're right. It was pretty obvious. Thanks for the advice. I'll think about it."

"Sometimes when you think you like someone, you're actually seeing someone else within them. Someone close to you, someone that you can relate to." He met her eyes. "But maybe you never considered them as more than just a friend."

Pan watched him walk away and whispered, "It's like he knows about Dark. It's like..." She laughed at herself. "That's crazy. He doesn't know anything about Dark. He's probably still a little mad at me for turning him down. It's not that he's a bad guy, but I see something more interesting in Dark. A wilder side." She turned and walked to the front door. "But is that what I want?"


	10. Another Potion

Camino got himself up early the next morning. There was something he needed to do before school started. He took a shower, got dressed, grabbed a bite to eat- which technically wasn't really a bite knowing Camino's appetite- and headed for the city.

He walked down the streets, but was pretty much oblivious to the world around him. He was concentrating on Dark. He found out last night that he noticed a difference when Dark was at rest and when Dark was awake and aware of what he was doing. Right now he was at rest and Camino was glad that his plans were working out so well. Hopefully Dark would stay asleep for a while longer.

Camino shook his head. The thought of another person inside of his head sleeping was just too weird. He had the urge to call out to Dark, just to make sure he was asleep, but he knew that he would be in trouble if Dark woke and responded.

Camino stopped walking and turned. He looked up at the fortuneteller's building and sighed. Well, he was here so he might as well go inside. Hopefully, she was around.

He opened the door to the entrance of the small building and walked inside. The waiting room was empty and seemed darker than it had been the last time he walked through it.

"Uh...hello? Is anyone here?" he called.

The purple, jeweled curtains trembled and then parted in the middle. He was left looking at the woman from before. When she saw him, her eyebrows raised and then she smiled.

"Hello again, Camino. Have you come to thank me?"

"Thank you for what? Making me life ten times worse than it was?"

She frowned, slightly and motioned for him to follow her into the room past the curtain. He walked past the curtain and sat at the low table just like before.

She situated herself on the other side of the table. Camino glanced at one of the walls and saw shelves filled with different colored potions. He wondered if there was anyone else out there with his problem.

"You drank the potion?" she asked suddenly.

He turned back to her and nodded. "Yeah and now there's another me. Well, sort of. He's inside my head, if that makes any sense."

She nodded. "Yes. What's the problem?"

Camino looked incredulously at her. "That _is_ the problem. He's the mysterious jewel thief everyone has been talking about. He calls himself Dark. He's going to get me into a lot of trouble if I don't get rid of him. You told me the potion was going to help me decide to keep pursuing Pan, or to find someone else."

"It will," she said. "You see, Dark is the part of you that wants Pan over anyone else. He would do anything for her. You're the part that thinks it may be better to move on, but you're not really sure if that's what you want. If Dark wins, then he will take Pan. If you triumph, then either you have won Pan over or you have found someone else who loves you in return."

Camino sighed. "I would have never taken the potion if you had explained this to me in depth."

"I thought I made myself very clear."

He frowned. "Is there anything you could give me to make him go away?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is out of my hands now. Tell me, do you still feel like you're in love with Pan."

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to find a way to get Pan to fall in love with you," the fortuneteller said. "When that happens, Dark will retreat back into your mind in a dormant state."

"He won't disappear completely?" Camino asked.

"No, he was all ways a part of you," she said. "But he never had too big an influence on your behavior or decisions. All in all, things will go back to the way they were and you'll have the girl of your dreams."

"Easier said than done. Pan is in love with Dark."

The fortuneteller held out her hand as if she were trying to stop traffic. "No, she is not. If that were true, you would be the one to retreat into Dark's mind and become dormant. He would control your body forever."

"What?!"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think the potion would cause you this much trouble. Your mixed feelings about this girl were more powerful than I thought."

"Pan is infatuated with Dark," Camino said. "How can I get her to love me? She probably doesn't even notice me anymore."

"Don't give up," she said. "If you want to live and you want Dark to sleep forever, you're going to at least have to try. Have faith in yourself. You are a strong young man."

"Yeah," Camino said with a quick smile. "I can get rid of Dark. Last night, Pan did seem kind of unsure about him."

The fortuneteller nodded. "But beware, he's clever and he probably sensed the same thing. He'll be working twice as hard to please Pan from now on."

Camino stood. "I won't let him win. I can't. Pan doesn't belong with him."

She smiled up at him. "There may be something I can give you." She went to the shelves again.

"Something you can give me or that I can buy from you?" he asked, looking askance at her.

She laughed and took a bottle of blue liquid off the shelf. "I'll give this one to you because I've caused you so much trouble."

"What is it?"

"This is a potion that is potent enough to put the alter ego to sleep for two hours and leave you in complete control," she said, handing him the bottle.

He looked at the liquid inside. "Are you sure I can trust this?"

She waved her hands in the air. "I assure you, this won't bring out any more alter egos."

"Good," he said, slipping it into his pocket. "How many other people have you sold that little red potion to?"

"A handful," she said.

"And none of them had my problem?" he asked, shock evidently in his voice.

She shook her head. "Not a single one. They came back and told me they had a mental struggle, sort of a talk with their alter ego that helped them decide what to do. You're the first case I've had where the alter ego actually gained control of the body and was able to change the appearance."

"Then why didn't you sound surprised when I told you?" Camino queried.

"When I saw the headlines in the newspaper about the jewelry thief I knew it was you," she said. She gave a small smile and pushed him gently toward the curtain. "I hope all goes well."

"Yeah," he said, moving the curtains apart. "Me too. Thanks for this other potion."

She waved off his thanks and watched him walk out of the room. "Poor, young man. I hope he does overcome his alter ego. I hate to think what would happen to his loved ones and this city if he fails."


	11. Notes In Class

Camino walked down the halls of Satan University. There were freshman laughing, talking and doing a handful of other things, but Camino was once again preoccupied with thought.

Okay, so he had this other potion, but when would he use it? And why? Maybe he could use the two hours to get closer to Pan and she would forget all about Dark.

He smiled, solemnly. _Talk about wishful thinking._

He looked up and noticed Scatter walking toward him. He started to smile, but decided against it when he realized that Scatter looked very upset.

_Uh-oh_, he thought.

"Hey Scatter," he said. "What's up?"

"Pan was out with Dark."

Camino fought to keep his face neutral. "What makes you say that?"

"The way she was acting when she came home," he said. "And now Pan's swooning all over him." He let out an exasperated cry. "Dark better hope I don't find him because when I do, he's dead."

Camino actually paled. _Great, now my best friend wants to kill me._

"You didn't see anything strange last night, did you?" Scatter asked.

"Huh?"

"On your way back from the store?"

_Oh, right. I told him I was on my way to the store. Oh man, I'm nowhere near as smooth a liar as Dark is._

"No, I didn't see anything strange. I didn't see Dark, if that's what you wanted to know. I noticed Pan as I was coming back and I walked her home."

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to find out more info on Dark and I'm going to find him."

"But Scatter..."

He suddenly smiled. "Don't worry. You can come along when I find him. I know you are jealous of the effect he has on my cousin. Don't deny it. I'll see you later, okay?" He turned to leave.

"Scatter wait!"

He turned back. "What is it, Camino?"

"Uh..." Camino wanted so badly to tell Scatter the truth, but he knew that he shouldn't. What if he became upset with Camino for all the things that Dark had done? Including almost undressing his cousin. He shook his head. Instead of hunting down Dark, he might resort to beating Camino senseless. Technically, he would be beating up Dark, too.

"Well?" Scatter asked.

"Scatter, I just needed to tell you that..." He drew in a breath. "...I'm behind you all the way." He fought the urge to clap his hands to his mouth. _Where did that come from? _he wondered.

A smile broke out across his best friend's face. "Thanks man. I knew I could count on you."

Camino laughed, nervously. "Sure thing." He waved at Scatter as he walked down the hall in the direction of his class.

Camino leaned against a row of lockers and closed his eyes. He couldn't go through this alone anymore. He needed someone else's help and advice, but who? His father? No. Videl? No way, what if Gohan found out. Dende?

He opened his eyes and considered that thought. _Yeah, maybe Dende could help me. But I can't talk to him now and Dark will probably be awake after school._ He patted the potion in his pocket. _I hope this stuff really works._

"Hey Camino."

Camino's heart leapt in his chest when he heard her voice. He turned to see Pan standing beside him.

"You're going to be late for class," she said with a smile.

"I...uh..."

She laughed and took his hand. His eyes widened, but he didn't let go of her soft hand. "Thanks for taking me home last night."

"Oh sure, no problem," he replied, looking down at her hand in his. He was in disbelief. "I can't believe he left you all alone."

She shrugged. "He's like that, you know, the mysterious type. I'm sure he was watching me from the distance, making sure no one bad made off with me. You probably didn't look too threatening." She smiled up at him. "Dark really is a nice guy. It's such a wonderful feeling to meet a guy who really cares about you and would do anything for you."

Camino felt liked he'd been stabbed in the chest. Didn't she know that he cared about her and would do anything for her?

_I've liked her for all this time and she's never retuned my feelings. Dark just appears and she's all over him. She would probably run away with him if he asked her to._

He let go of her hand and she glanced up at him. "I'll see you around, Pan." He picked up his pace and walked to his classroom alone.

Pan pressed her hand to her chest, remembering the touch of his warm flesh against hers. Whenever she touched Dark, she had a warm fluttering feeling inside, but when she touched Camino she felt at peace and totally comfortable.

She watched Camino disappear through a door and for the first time she noticed the jean jacket he was wearing. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe she'd seen it in a store or something.

Many classes had passed and Camino was finding it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. His professor kept droning on and on about something. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about because he'd only been paying attention long enough to hear bits and pieces.

He folded his arms on his desk and laid his head in them. His eyes fluttered shut and he finally gave in to sleep.

Dark opened his eyes and looked up. A classroom? Why was he here? He looked around at the students and quickly changed his appearance so that he looked like Camino. Luckily, no one had been looking at him when he'd first awakened.

He took a better look around. _Camino must be at school, but why did I come out? He must have let his guard down. Sleeping in class?_ He shook his head and smiled.

The smile became more like a smirk as another idea crossed his mind. _If Camino is at school, then Pan must be around too. She's not in this classroom...but maybe..._

His train of thought was broken when two girls beside him started to speak. The blond asked her redhead friend if she wanted to go to a concert. The redhead said she did and asked questions about it.

Dark listened intently. Going to a concert didn't sound like such a bad idea. He found out when and where the concert was being held. He didn't know if Pan even liked the band that was playing, but he was sure that she would go if he invited her.

Dark tore a piece of paper from Camino's notebook and picked up a ballpoint pen.

He stood quickly causing his chair to topple over backwards. After it crashed to the floor, all eyes were on him. He looked past the rows of students to the teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Camino?" she asked.

"May I use the restroom?" Dark met the eyes of a few students and was glad he had changed back to Camino's appearance. But then again, the thought of causing utter chaos in the school sounded like fun. He could almost see the look on the students' faces as they screamed about the return of the jewelry thief. He shook his head and tried to focus.

"Yes," the teacher replied after a moment.

Dark picked up the fallen chair and started for the classroom door. He could feel the eyes of his classmates and teacher watching him. It took everything he had not to turn around and say something snide.

He stepped out of the classroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. He looked down at the paper and pen in his hand.

He pushed away from the door and walked down the hall and out to the parking lot until he came to rows of cars. He held the paper against a car and quickly wrote a note to Pan.

When he was finished, he drew away from the car and smiled. He couldn't wait to see Pan again.

He glanced down the row of car and realized that he didn't know which one was Pan's. Then he realized that Pan didn't drive. He growled and closed his hand around the pen. _How am I supposed to give Pan a note if she doesn't drive? _

Another idea came to him, replacing his frustration with joy. All he had to do slip it into Pan's backpack.

He found Pan in the crowded hall and folded the piece of paper into a smaller square. He wrote Pan's name on the front and slipped it under the flap of her backpack. She didn't even notice him. He was pretty good at stealth operations and procedures. The only person that could probably beat him was Scatter.

He stood back and crossed his arms. He could already see Pan's face at the concert and her sugary smile.

Dark put the pen into his pocket. He turned and walked down the hall again. When he opened the classroom door, the teacher was sitting at her desk and the students were reading quietly.

No one paid him any mind as he took his seat again. He picked up Camino's copy of the book everyone was reading and propped it up in front himself. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his head in them, just the way he'd been when he'd woken up.

-

The class was over, signaling that the school day was finally over. Bra waited at the front of the school for Pan. Bra crossed her arms and tapped her foot, impatiently. Pan didn't usually take this long.

Bra smiled when she spotted Pan in the crowd of students. She took a few steps forward and waited for Pan to come closer. "Hey Pan!"

To Bra's surprise, Pan kept walking past her. Her eyes were fixated on a piece of paper she was holding in her hands. She held it tightly as if she was afraid to lose it and read the lines over and over again. She probably could have recited them by heart.

Bra grabbed her best friend's shoulder and she let out a sound of surprise, nearly dropping the paper.

"Hello, Earth to Pan? Didn't you see me standing here waiting for you?"

Pan blinked at her. "No, I'm sorry Bra."

Bra tried to sneak a peak at the paper, but Pan pulled it away. "Are you studying or something?"

Pan shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Then what is it? From the way you've been staring at it, it must be interesting."

Pan shoved it into her back pocket and smiled. "No really. It's nothing...just a note from a friend in one of my classes."

"Oh." Bra didn't seem interested anymore. "Aren't we going to your house?"

Pan nodded. "Yep, if my cousin ever gets here." She looked toward the main entrance of the school. "He didn't walk by yet?"

Pan shook her head. "He's late too."

As if on cue, they spotted Scatter hurrying toward them, practically dragging Camino behind him. Bra and Pan shared a look.

"What's the matter with you?" Pan asked, poking Camino in the stomach.

"I just woke up." He smiled sheepishly.

"Just woke up?!"

"Yeah," he said. "I was sleeping in class."

Pan sighed. "You're hopeless!"

Scatter laughed and put his arm around her. He took a capsule from his pocket, pushed the button and tossed it on the ground. After a moment a car stood before them.

Scatter got behind the wheel and Bra sat on the passenger's side.

Camino looked at Pan and his smile dimmed a little. She smiled and took the backseat behind her cousin.

Camino looked back toward the school. He didn't know what was wrong, but he felt like he was forgetting something.

"Come on Camino!"

He looked at Scatter. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Camino took his seat beside Pan, leaving only a small space in between them. Pan turned her head and looked in the other direction.

Camino remembered the conversation he'd had with Pan before class started. No wonder she was avoiding eye contact with him. But something still didn't feel right. He felt like something was missing. He wasn't upset with Pan, but should he have been? She seemed to still be feeling the effects of the conversation.

Scatter started the car and Camino turned to grab his seatbelt. "Ow!"

Scatter and Bra looked back at Camino. Pan turned to him with a confused looked on her face. She hadn't touched him.

"What's wrong?" Scatter asked.

Camino pulled a pen from his pocket and looked at it. "I guess this stuck me."

Pan giggled at him and Scatter turned around, shaking his head. "Don't put pens in your pocket then."

When Scatter was sure everyone had their seatbelts buckled, he took off in the direction of his home.

Camino frowned at the pen and said, quietly, "I didn't put this in my pocket."

Pan watched him out of the corner of her eye. She was the only one who had heard him because Bra had turned on the radio and Scatter had started talking over it.

Pan couldn't help but to notice that Camino had been acting strange lately.


	12. Talking With Dende

Once they arrived at Capsule Corp., they paired off and split up. Scatter headed up with Bra to her room. Camino and Pan decided to take to the air. Camino flew Pan home then to his own

Camino paced his bedroom floor and tried to think. He picked up the bottle the fortuneteller had given him and watched the blue liquid slosh around inside.

_I want help,_ Camino thought. _But who can I ask? I guess Dende is my only option. I wonder if he'll even believe me. _He shrugged._ I guess it's worth a try._

He took the cap off of the bottle and hesitated. He remembered what had happened the last time he'd taken a potion. Though the fortuneteller had assured him that it wouldn't harm him.

He lifted the bottle and took a drink of the odorless, tasteless, liquid. He was thrilled to find that the liquid didn't have a burning effect this time.

He set the bottle down on his desktop. He pushed his palms flat against it as a wave of dizziness came over him. Moments later, a strange feeling replaced this dizziness. He felt as if something inside of him was slipping away.

He stood tall and regarded his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He knew that it was done. Dark was sleeping. It was the same sensation he had felt before if not a little stronger.

He couldn't tell for sure if it was the potion, but he felt confident as he put on a jacket and headed out of the room. He walked down the stairs and spotted his mother in the kitchen.

She looked at him for a moment and then frowned slightly. "Where are you going?"

"To the Lookout," he replied. "I'll be back soon."

He went for the door and she shook her head. "Always running off somewhere. I can't keep any of you boys home."

Camino stood in front of the main building of the lookout, looking up at it. He continued up the walkway. Mr. Popo answered the door.

He looked a little surprised to see him. "Hello Camino."

He smiled. "Hi Mr. Popo. Is Dende around?" It was a stupid question. Dende was always at the lookout. But Camino wasn't sure how else to see Dende

He nodded and stepped aside so that he could come in. He turned and looked deeper into the room. Camino followed his gaze just in time to see Dende step into the room.

"Mr. Popo, who is it?" He noticed Camino. "Hey. What brings you here?"

Camino was suddenly interested in the tips of his shoes. "I…uh…can we talk?"

"Sure."

He glanced at Mr. Popo and he got the point. He smiled at him and walked out of the room.

Dende sat down on a bench. "What do you want to talk about? Is something bothering you?"

"Well, sort of…"

Dende laughed at him. "Are you going to sit down or are you planning to make a run for it?"

Camino glanced at the door and laughed nervously. He walked over to the bench and sat down. "So, have you heard about…that thief…Dark was his name."

"Oh yeah," Dende replied. "Strange stuff. I haven't heard anything about him recently." He laughed. "Maybe he retired, huh?"

Camino smiled. "I don't think so."

Dende looked at him. "How are you so sure? Did you hear something?"

Camino tensed. "N-no, not at all." He looked down at his hands, avoiding the Namek's eyes.

Dende looked at him, in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and finally met his eyes. He mentally scolded himself, _what's the matter with you, Camino. Now is your chance! Tell Dende the truth!_

He opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to find the right words and even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to speak them.

"You know," Dende began. "You can tell me anything."

Camino sighed. "I know." He took a deep breath. "I think I might know this so-called Dark."

_What?! I think I might know him? _Camino couldn't understand how those words had gotten out of his mouth.

Dende raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who is he?"

"Uh, I can't tell you that, but what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Dende leaned back against the bench and thought for a moment. "Well… I'd probably go to the authorities."

"No!"

Dende's eyes flicked over to him.

He laughed, nervously. "I mean…I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"But he's criminal, isn't he?"

"I guess so, but the jewels were returned. Maybe…maybe he just took them for the thrill."

"Maybe," Dende agreed. "He seems pretty interested in Pan."

Camino inhaled, sharply. "Yeah, he does. I don't think he really wants to hurt anyone. So knowing that, what would you do?"

"I don't know, Camino. Are you sure you know Dark's true identity?"

Camino's eyes dropped. "I think so."

"Don't do anything until you're sure it's him." He watched his face carefully. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you think it is?"

"I'm sure."

"This whole thing isn't some joke to get attention, is it? Are you in on it?"

"What? No, of course not!" He waved his hands in the air. "I don't think this thing is a joke."

"Hmm."

"I'm serious."

He nodded. "Okay. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah." He stood. "Thanks for listening."

"Sure thing," Dende stood and walked with Camino to the front of the lookout. "Anytime you need to talk, you know where to find me."

He nodded, as he stepped off the ledge and hovered in the air. "Bye."


	13. Out For Ice Cream

Camino walked along the streets with his hands in his pockets. _Well, that went nowhere. I guess it was kind of dumb to try and ask someone for help. No one can really help me, but myself. All I have to do is find a way for Pan to return my feelings. _His lips curved into a wry smile. _Easier said than done. _He lifted himself into the air and flew off in a random direction.

Later on , he looked around and saw that he was on the near Pan's house. He landed and walked down the street until he came to her house. He paused for a moment and looked up at it.

He looked at the lightened windows. Pan was in there, moving about her house, or maybe listening to music in her room. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was standing outside, feeling lost and confused because he was both himself and Dark and because he…loved her. He loved her and he didn't want anyone else to have her, and that included his alter ego.

It was selfish and seemed more up Dark's alley, but he couldn't help himself. Anyway, Dark was a part of him in the first place.

Without really realizing it, he started up the walkway to the front door. His mind was too flooded with thoughts for him to realize what his body was doing. He looked up suddenly as he stood about a foot away from the front door. He stared at the door for a moment, before shaking his head and turning to leave.

The sound of the door opening made him whirl around again. He looked at the person standing in the doorway in shock.

Pan stared back at him with an identical look on her face. "Camino?" She quickly glanced behind her. "Did you ring the doorbell? I didn't hear it."

"N-no."

"Did you leave something here?"

He shook his head. "I was just flying around and I ended up here." He laughed.

She smiled and closed the door. "Well, I was going out to get some ice cream. Do you want to come?"

Camino blinked. "Um…sure."

"Great!" She closed distance between them and grabbed his arm. "It's not too far away from here." She smiled warmly at him. "I hope you don't mind walking."

Camino looked down at her in mild shock. "No, I don't mind."

A few minutes later, Pan and Camino were sitting across from each other with ice cream cones.

"So how have you been lately?" Pan asked. "I've noticed that you've been acting…strange."

"Strange?" He laughed. "Really? Well nothing's wrong or anything."

"Hmm."

He stopped eating his ice cream for a moment. Pan licked her ice cream and some of it dripped onto her black sweater. She looked down at it and smiled. "I'm so clumsy."

Camino picked up a napkin from the tabletop and leaned forward. He went to press it to her shirt and then stopped with the napkin hovering inches away from her breasts.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Don't worry. I won't bite."

He blushed and set down the napkin in front of her. "You can do it." She picked up the napkin and dabbed her shirt with it.

Camino watched her try to clean her shirt and it made him blush harder. He realized that he no longer saw her as Scatter's cousin, but as a beautiful young woman.

She had dressed in dark colors tonight. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged body. Her breasts filled the black sweater and pulled it tightly across her chest. A pair of black sneakers completed her outfit.

"What's up, Camino?" she asked. "You're staring."

"Oh." He finished off the rest of his ice cream. "I think we should go now. It's getting late."

"But I haven't finished my ice cream, yet," she said.

Her tongued flicked out across it and Camino closed his eyes. She had such a strong effect on him!

"It's all right," he said, opening his eyes. "You can finish it on the way home."

"Well, okay," she said, rising out of her chair. She flipped her hair over her shoulder with one hand. "I'm ready."

He nodded and stood. "Let's go."

"You know, we should hang out more," Pan said. "Just you and me."

Camino looked at her, standing before her front door and nodded. "That sounds like fun."

"But not tomorrow night." She shifted her feet. "I have plans."

"That's okay," he said. "I was hoping to spend some time with my dad."

She smiled. "You're a really sweet guy, Camino. You're always so nice to me."

Camino rubbed the back of his head. "Of course. I love you." The moment after he said it he wished he hadn't.

Pan's smile faded a little and then brightened again. Camino was surprised by her expression, but didn't know what to say.

"Goodnight, Camino." She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Camino slowly folded his arms around her. The feel of her warm body pressed to his mingled with her lovely scent made Camino feel like he never wanted to let her go. The night seemed to close in around them and there was only Pan and he. It felt so right.

Pan looked up at him and he looked down into her blue eyes. He released her and she took a step back. She went for her front door, without taking her eyes off of him.

"Goodnight Pan." He watched her disappear into the house before he turned and headed home.


	14. Scatter to the Rescue

He'd told Pan that he loved her, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She had smiled at him. Did she think he was kidding or did she really understand how he felt?

Camino fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Today had seemed to drag on for hours. He was disappointed to find an empty house. Not even his mother was there. He found a note on the kitchen counter that she had written. Apparently, she'd gone to the store to buy groceries.

**_Hey Camino?_**

He sat up._ Dark?_

Dark chuckled. **_Well, who else? Do you have another alter ego that I don't know about? If you did, I would be insulted._**

Camino scoffed. _Well don't worry about that. Is there something you wanted?_

_**Yes, actually, I want your body for a while. **_

_Right now? _Camino looked out of the window and saw that it was dark outside. _I don't know if that's such a good idea. I…_

_**Don't give me that! I didn't get to do anything last night. In fact, I don't remember much of yesterday.**_

Camino swallowed hard.

_**Must've fallen asleep. You do have a rather boring life.**_

_Yeah, thanks._

**_Anyway, like I was saying, you have to be fair, Camino. Didn't we make a deal? Hmm?_**

_Yes…_

_**That's what I thought.**_

_But… _Camino stopped when he felt Dark trying to rise to the surface. _No stop!_

Camino received no response and did the only thing he could, he tried to fight against Dark. _I have something special planned for tonight._

_**As do I.**_

Camino hesitated. _What?_

He closed his eyes as he struggled against Dark, but seemed to be losing fast. He felt something fold around him like hands, pushing him deep inside his own body. Into a latent state as Dark awakened within him, rising to the surface and taking authority.

Dark opened his eyes and smiled. He found himself lying back on Camino's bed. He moved into a sitting position. "The good old days have returned." He chuckled. "When I practically had to beat Camino back with a stick to take control. Fool."

He moved to the closet to pick out some clothes. "Something special planned he said. Hah. What could be more important than my date with Pan? If he would have known where I wanted to go he probably would have fought harder to keep me back." He pulled a shirt from the closet. "Ignorance is bliss." He tossed the shirt onto the bed. "Just think how crushed he would have been if he would have known." He laughed aloud.

After he'd gotten dressed, he went to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable for his beloved Pan. Of course he thought he looked presentable. He was Dark, after all.

He gave himself the finishing touches and smiled, proudly. He was more than ready to attend his concert date with Pan.

Dark arrived at Satan City Music Hall with about ten minutes to spare. He walked along the sidewalk in front of the building and after a moment he spotted Pan.

He hurried over to her and she noticed him when he was a few feet away. Dark took one of her hands and she smiled. He used the hand to pull her closer and then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Pan was a little surprised, but kissed him back.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, when they parted.

She nodded. "How did you get this note inside of my backpack?" She held up the piece of paper.

Dark blinked. He hadn't expected Pan to ask him about the note. But being the first class liar and smooth talker he was, he thought of a response. "I never tell my secrets, love."

"I thought magicians never told their secrets…"

He made a face and pushed her toward the doors of the building. "Come now, the concert awaits."

He put his arm around Pan as they moved to the back of the line. In no time, they had paid admission and were looking for a place to stand.

Dark shoved his way through the crowd, not caring if he pushing someone over or hit them in the face. People glared at him as he walked by and Pan gave them apologetic looks.

"Dark?"

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Take it easy. You might hurt someone."

"Then they should get out of my way." He noticed the look she was giving him and then added, "I'm just trying to find somewhere with a good view for you, love."

Dark found a place near the front and stopped. "There, now isn't this nice?"

"I guess so," Pan said.

Dark slid his arm around her waist. "You seem hesitant tonight. Anything wrong?"

"No, of course not." She placed one hand on his chest. "How could there be? I'm with you." She turned to look at the stage, clearly avoiding his eyes.

Dark frowned. Her last statement hadn't exactly sounded genuine. He looked toward the stage as the concert started, but didn't take his arm from around Pan's waist.

Dark had listened as the rock band started playing and then got bored with them. He had never wanted to hear the band play in the first place, but Pan seemed to like them and that was all that really mattered to him.

He'd found her a good place to view the band and she was providing a good view for him in her tight jeans and tank top.

Pan noticed him looking at her and smiled. She looked past him to see numerous teenage girls giving her dirty looks. They were jealous that she was with Dark no doubt.

She smiled wider and looked at Dark. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was grabbing other girls' attention. Though if he had noticed he probably wouldn't have cared. He had eyes only for Pan.

The concert was about two hours long. Pan walked along the streets with her hand in Dark's. She leaned in close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She looked up to see that he was smiling softly. She laughed and pulled away from him. "Don't you just love the city at night?"

He looked at her. "What's so special about it?"

"All the lights…" She tilted her head to the side. "Don't you ever stop to look around you and take in the beauty of everything?" She smiled. "Or are you too busy stealing for stores?"

He laughed. "I'm looking at the most beautiful thing on this Earth. What does the rest of it matter?"

"You're a charmer," she said. "I'll give you that."

A group of teenagers walked past them and one stopped and looked at Pan. "Hey there, cutie. What are you doing out so late?"

She ignored him and Dark frowned.

"Didn't you hear me, babe?" He grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

Dark moved closer to them. "You heard her. Don't make her ask again."

He looked up at Dark and then to his friends. "Get a load of this loser." He laughed and his friends joined in. "What are you going to do if I don't let your pretty little girlfriend go?"

Dark grabbed his wrist and tightened his hand around it. The teenager's eyes widened.

"Rob!" one of his friends said.

Dark tightened his grip and Rob released Pan's arm. "Ah, c'mon man. I'll leave you alone, okay? Just let go."

Rob screamed as the pressure on his wrist increased, almost to the breaking point.

"Dark!" Pan cried, grabbing his free hand and looking up at him.

His eyes were full of green fire. Rage danced within them. He had no intention of letting this boy go anytime soon. The look made fear rise into Pan's chest. She let go of him and took a step back.

"Hey stop!" one of Rob's friends cried. He grabbed onto Dark and the rest followed his example.

Dark tossed them to the ground like rag dolls and lifted Rob into the air by his wrist. "Worthless piece of trash."

Rob tried to get words to form, but all that came out were whimpers. He swallowed and finally said, "I know you. You're Dark…that jewel thief."

"Yes, you are correct. Now die." Dark threw Rob into the street.

Pan gasped. "Dark! No!"

Rob ended up on his back in the street. He groaned and sat up, holding his wrist. Headlights swept over him and he looked up as a truck approached him.

Pan ran forward, but Dark threw his arm out to stop her. She looked at him, but he was looking toward the street.

The driver of the truck was breaking, but not fast enough. Rob sat in the street, gripped by fear. He couldn't bring himself to move. He closed his eyes. "Someone help me!"

There was a flash of light and arms curved around Rob, lifting him from the street just in time. He was carried over to the other side of the street. The arms released him and he stumbled back.

The truck continued down the street, obscuring Pan's view of Rob and the person who had saved him. When the truck passed she was shocked to see her cousin standing with Rob.

"Scatter?"

Dark frowned. "Scatter, huh? He should not have interfered."

Pan looked up at him. "You jerk! How could you?" She tore away from him.

Dark looked surprised. "I did it for you. I told you, love. Everything is for you. I exist only for you."

Pan slapped him across the face. Dark's head was forced to the side and he stayed that way as Pan ran across the street to Scatter.

Scatter was frowning at her. "I'm disappointed in you, Pan. You've been out with this guy all along. Is he what you really want? A murderer? A thief? I thought you were smarter than that."

Pan shook her head. "I'm sorry. I thought I…he…"

Scatter directed his attention to Dark. "You caught me on a bad night. I just lost in a sparring match between me and three of my friends and now I find you here with my cousin." He motioned to Rob, who had gotten to his feet.

"Having a bad night?" Dark asked. "Perhaps I should put you to rest."

Scatter tensed. "I don't think so." Scatter got into his battle ready stance and his hair began to lift upward. His brown hair began to glow gold.

"Stop it!" Pan cried. "Don't fight! Dark…please, just leave."

"But, love…"

"You said you would do anything for me," she said. "Well now, I'm asking you to leave."

Dark looked at Scatter and then back to Pan. "As you wish, love." He levitated into the air. "But I'll be back for you."

"Like hell you will," Scatter cried after him raising his hand.

Pan placed her hand on her cousin's and lowered it. Scatter's hair lowered as well and returned to its natural brown color. She shook her head. "Don't kill him."

Dark smiled and disappeared.

"You turned down all those guys for him?" Scatter asked. "Kami, Pan, I just don't understand you." He looked over at Rob. "You okay?"

"Sure, I'll be fine. Thanks." His friends moved to join him and they left the scene.

Pan grabbed Scatter's arm. "Please don't tell papa what happened."

He looked at her for a moment. "Fine, but tell me that you're through with this guy."

She looked up at the sky. "I don't know…" She shook her head. "It's not what it looks like. He means well. He was just trying to protect me."

"Snap out of it!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "There's a difference between love and an insane obsession. If you can't tell which one that guy is running on…" He sighed. "Let's just go home, okay?"

She lowered her eyes and nodded. "Okay."


	15. Making Plans

Dark came through Camino's bedroom window. _That idiot cousin of hers, how dare he interfere? I should have killed him when I had the chance. I wanted to…_ He looked at his hands. _…but I couldn't. What the hell is wrong with me? Was it Camino? Was Camino holding me back?_

He shook his head. _Impossible._

He began taking off his clothes. _I will get rid of anyone who tries to take my love away from me. That I can promise._

He felt fatigue come over his body. _But not tonight. I am at the end of my resources._

He smiled and collapsed on his bed. _I must rest. Tomorrow is Camino's day._

Sunlight found Camino's eyes and he opened them slowly. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

_When did I fall asleep?_ he wondered.

He glanced at the clock. It was morning all ready. Whenever he'd gone to bed he'd slept well through the night.

He yawned and slid out of bed. He then proceeded to his bathroom to wash up. He looked at his hands. _I wonder if he hurt anyone. It doesn't look like he injured our body. _He lifted his head. _He was probably with Pan. He better not have done anything to her._

The telephone rang and Camino nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Camino. I hope you're not busy today."

"Scatter? Uh…I don't think so. Why?" He walked into the front room.

"I caught Pan with Dark last night," he replied.

Camino's stomach clenched tight. "What happened?"

"Apparently, some guy was making passes at Pan and Dark got protective. He tossed the guy into the street and I got there just in time to save him from being hit by a truck."

Camino's hand tightened on the phone. "Oh Kami."

"I know. This might be your chance. If Pan doesn't know what boyfriend material is then you can show her. I was thinking that we can all hang out somewhere today." He laughed. "Trust me. I'd want you to be with her rather than Dark any day."

Camino laughed nervously and said quietly, "Funny you'd say that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. So today it will just be you, me, Bra and Pan? Where could we go?"

"I can't tell you. Just be prepared to go swimming. Be ready in an hour, okay?"

"Hmm. Sure thing."

After breakfast, Camino returned to his room with a few minutes to spare before Scatter and the others would show up.

"If I'm going to be out with Pan all day, I should use the rest of the potion to make sure Dark doesn't try to take over."

He went to his desk and moved a few books out of the way. One of the books bumped the potion and knocked it onto the floor.

Camino watched in shock as it fell to the floor. The glass shattered and the sound echoed through the air.

"No." He knelt and picked up the pieces of glass. His fingers touched the cool liquid on the floor. "Now what do I do?"

All he really could do was hope Dark didn't try to emerge. If he had been wreaking havoc last night, he was probably tired.

He got a towel to clean up the mess, but couldn't help but wonder as he did so. Was this a sign?


	16. Going Hiking

"Scatter! You didn't say we were going on a hike!" Pan cried, giving her cousin a look that probably would have looked more suitable on her father.

"You'll be happy once we get there," Scatter said. "Can't you be more like Bra? She doesn't mind."

Bra smiled making her eyes gleam. "It's not so bad, Pan. Come on! I bet when we get to…wherever we're going it'll be great." She looked at Scatter. "You wouldn't lie to us, would you?"

Scatter blushed. "Of course not."

Camino laughed.

The three Saiyans and human continued walking through the woods. Camino was enjoying himself. He stepped over a log. Pan didn't notice the log and tripped over it. She cried out as she fell to the ground.

Camino turned and rushed over to her. "Are you all right?" He helped her to her feet.

"Sure. I'm fine." Pan looked into his eyes from inches away.

Camino blushed and released her hands. "That's good." He smiled. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

She tilted her head to the side.

Camino glanced over to the trees. "We'd better hurry. We don't want to get left behind."

Pan sighed. "Scatter said we were almost there twenty minutes ago."

Camino laughed and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a startled yip and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Camino began to walk again. "I don't want you tired when we get there."

"But you'll be tired," she protested.

"Are you kidding? You're light as a feather. I think I can handle it."

Pan looked at him. She couldn't imagine Dark and herself like this. When she'd first met him, she felt so special to be loved by him. But last night, he really scared her. That look in his eyes, she could still see it.

The thrill of having the infamous Dark fall in love with her was over now. She wanted something different. She wanted someone kind, caring, and sensitive. She wanted someone who had been there all along.

She laid her head against Camino's chest and he looked down at her. He didn't feel tense or shocked. It was like that was the way things were supposed to be.

After they had walked a ways Pan spoke, "Camino?"

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah and thanks."

He set her down gently on the ground. "No problem."

They began to walk again. Camino was in front and Pan was close behind him. So far everything was going great and Pan was enjoying the chance to experience the beauty of nature and unlike Dark, Camino was enjoying it too.

Suddenly, Camino heard a piercing scream from behind him. He winced at the pain it caused his ears and turned.

Pan had her hands clutched to her chest and her eyes had doubled in size. Her face was about two shades paler than normal.

"What's wrong?" Camino asked.

"Look," she whispered. "There's a…a…SPIDER! Get it away from me! It's sooooo gross!"

Camino frowned and finally noticed a spider hanging down from a tree branch by a strand of silvery web. Camino picked the spider up in his hands and set it down somewhere else.

"I can't believe you touched that thing. I like nature, but I don't like spiders." She shuddered.

"Like the one on your shoulder?" Camino asked.

Pan's face went slack and she screamed. "GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF!"

Camino went to her. "Wait, wait! I was just kidding."

Pan stopped suddenly, turned to Camino and gave him a death glare.

He gulped. "Uh…Pan?"

She continued to glare at him. "That wasn't funny Camino!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course not. I'm sorry."

"You will be," she said, moving toward him.

He backed away, smiling sheepishly. She closed distance between them quickly. Camino turned and ran.

Pan laughed and followed him. "You're not getting away from me, Camino!"

Camino spilled out of the trees and came to a vast river. He stopped and Pan ran up behind him.

"Camino you…" She let her sentence trail off when she followed Camino's gaze.

Scatter was farther down the river and Bra was already ankle-deep in the water. She was wearing a light blue bikini.

"Oh! The water's cold," she said, but didn't stop moving deeper into it.

Scatter glanced back at his cousin and his friend. "What took you guys so long?" He didn't wait for a response, but joined Bra in the water.

Pan laughed and ran over to the water. She took off her clothes, revealing her red bikini. She waded into the water while Camino stood back and watched.

"Come on, silly," she called out to him. "Don't just stand there."

"Huh? Oh." He walked up to the bank and peered at the crystalline water.

He took off his shirt, shoes and socks.

He moved into the water until he got to Pan. He glanced down the river and realized that Scatter and Bra had disappeared somewhere.

Pan splashed him with water. He turned back to her and she splashed him again.

"Hey!" he said before submerging into the river.

Pan waited for him to come out of the water. Camino emerged and looked over at Pan. A sly smile played across his lips.

"What?" she asked, as he swam toward her. "What do you want?"

Camino swam faster, Pan backed away from him, but he got a hold of her waist and pulled her underwater. Underwater, she opened her eyes and looked at Camino. He was only a few feet away from her.

She tried to kick away from him, but found that she couldn't. She smiled and pulled at Camino's hands, though she really didn't want him to let her go.

Camino brought them both to the surface and smiled at her. Her black eyes seemed so much brighter with her hair slicked to her face.

She moved closer to him and slowly curved her arms around his neck. He took that as his cue and caught her lips in a soft kiss. When she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss.

After a while they parted and Camino looked at her, half surprised and half pleased. "What about Dark?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Something happened last night that really scared me. You're not supposed to be afraid of your boyfriend, are you?"

"No."

"I'm not afraid of you," she said. "I feel safe, even from Dark."

Camino swallowed. "Would you want him to go away forever?"

She blinked. "Well no, if he and I could be friends. That would be okay."

Camino sighed. "Well, let's not talk about him now." He splashed her with water. "We're here to have fun, right?"

"Right," she said, diving into the river.

Camino watched her go and a tinge of sadness came over him. If Pan could never truly say goodbye to Dark forever, then Camino would never be rid of his alter ego.


	17. A Fight From Within

After everyone had finished swimming and having fun at the river they stopped somewhere to grab something to eat. Camino arrived at home at about seven o'clock.

Camino walked up the stairs to his room. Today had been such a wonderful day. Dark hadn't tried to take over at all. In fact, Camino had almost forgotten about him. Then again, there was something almost eerie about the peace he was getting.

He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it. If Dark wasn't awake yet, it was time to wake him up and have a nice little chat.

_Dark? Are you there?_

_**Of course I am. Where would I have gone?**_

Camino jumped at the quick response. _How long have you been awake?_

There was a pause before Dark replied, **_Long enough._**

Darkness crept into Camino's vision. He sank to his knees and his alter ego's voice echoed in his head.

_**Don't fight it. I just want to talk to you.**_

Camino opened his eyes and looked up. He wasn't in his room anymore, but a room made completely of cold, black stone.

He got to his feet as he noticed something moving in the shadows. "Dark?"

"Yes, it's me." He moved into view. "Hello Camino. You're looking well today."

Camino frowned. "Cut the small talk. We have something important to talk about."

"Yes we do," Dark agreed.

"Me first. You went out last night with Pan." He pointed his finger accusingly at him. "And you almost killed someone. What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

Dark smirked. "I will do anything to protect Pan."

"I'm sure that guy didn't deserve death."

"I thought otherwise," he said, taking a few steps forward. "I won't let anyone take my love away from me." He lifted his head. "Including you."

Camino tensed.

"I've been watching you and Pan." He began to pace as he spoke. "It's evident that she's drifting away from me, slowly but surely. You're a fool if you think I'm going to lose her to you."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Dark met his eyes and stopped walking. "If I can't have her, then you can't either."

Dark was suddenly standing beside Camino. Camino recoiled in surprise. From inches away he could see the terrifying and intense look in Dark's green eyes.

"I'm going to destroy you from the inside out," Dark proclaimed.

Camino frowned. "You'd die too."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. As long as you don't have Pan…I'm happy."

Camino felt a sharp pain in his head and stumbled back. Dark's laughter surrounded him. Camino fought to rise to the surface. He fought like never before. His very life depended on it.

He found himself sprawled out across his bedroom floor. He struggled to his knees and then to his feet. He realized there was no way for him to overcome Dark, but maybe someone else could.

He stumbled over to his window and threw it open. If he could only make it to Pan's house.


	18. Camino or Dark

Pan hummed to herself as she wrote in her diary about her day at the river. She smiled as she wrote about her first kiss with Camino. He was a better kisser than she expected him to be.

She giggled and finished the page by signing it with an elegant P. She closed the diary and tossed it onto her bed. She'd put it in her secret spot later, hidden away from prying eyes.

She jumped when she heard something outside. It sounded like it was nearby her window. She cautiously made her way over the window and reached out for the curtains.

An arm came through the open window and Pan cried out in surprise and jumped back. The unknown hand gripped the windowsill. Pan bit her thumbnail as the curtains parted, revealing Camino's face.

She blinked. "Camino?"

He raised his head to look at her. "Pan? Pan, I'm so glad to see you."

There was sweat visible on his forehead and he looked like he was in pain. Pan frowned slightly and went to him.

"Camino?" She helped him through the window and onto the floor.

He collapsed against her, taking them both down. Pan placed her hand on the back of Camino's head. "A-are you all right?"

Camino groaned and used his arms to lift his upper body off of her. Pan could plainly see that he was in pain. She wiggled out from under him and touched his face.

Camino placed his hand over hers and opened his eyes. "Pan…I need you to…" His sentence trailed off as the pain increased and he grimaced.

Fear gripped Pan as she watched him. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but whatever it was she didn't like it.

"What do you need me to do, Camino?"

Camino's breath came in pants. "There's not much time…I need you to choose. Who…who do you want? Me or Dark?"

She looked surprised. "What? Why do I have to choose now? What's going on?" She looked hard at him. "You're in pain. Why are you asking me such a silly question? You need medical attention." She moved to stand.

"No Pan." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You have to choose now! You see…I'm Dark."

Pan jerked back in surprise. "What?"

Camino cried out and dug his fingers into the carpet. He looked down at his hands and stars began to invade his vision. "It's true. I'm the jewelry thief. It was me all along. Dark is my alter ego." He raised his head. "This may not make sense now, but you have to choose who you want to be with. If you don't choose, Dark and I will both die."

Pan began to quiver. "Camino…" She put her fingers under his chin. "There's no way I could be with Dark. He scares me and we could never be anywhere together. He'd pick a fight with everyone." She hesitated. "And if he was really you then…"

Camino groaned and his eyelids began to flutter.

Pan gasped. "You Camino! I choose you! I want to be with you. I love you, Camino." She pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back when she felt him sliding to the floor. She looked down at him and brought her hands to her face. "No…" Hot tears slid down her soft face and she shook her head. "No, please don't die, Camino. Didn't you hear? I love you. I'm sorry I turned you down all those times, but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you as a friend and I thought there was something more out there. But after meeting Dark I realized that you were the one I wanted all along."

Pan's eyes widened as Camino's hair began to lengthen. He stirred and finally lifted his head. Emerald green eyes stared back at her and she gasped.

"Dark?"

"Hello, love."

"There must be some mistake. I chose Camino." She moved back from him.

"There's no mistake, love. My time has almost expired. I guess I should have known that you'd choose Camino. Can you grant me…one last thing before I go?"

"What's what?" she asked.

"One last kiss."

Pan leaned forward and Dark moved in to meet her. He kissed her softly and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy," he said, raising his hand to caress her face.

"Goodbye forever, Dark."

He smiled and she watched as his hair shortened and his eyes faded back to black. He blinked a few times and then sat back.

"Camino?" Pan asked.

Camino felt distant as he sat on Pan's bedroom floor. He felt a part of him slipping away and he knew it was Dark. It felt different from all the other times that Dark had become dormant. He wasn't going to sleep…he was waning away.

Pan got to her feet and watched him carefully. Suddenly Camino's eyes widened and the room filled with red-tinted ki. Pan shielded her eyes from the light and took a few more steps back.

When the light cleared she moved her arm away from her face. Camino was standing before her and she blinked. "Is it really you?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Of course it's me, Camino."

She examined his face for a moment and then threw himself into his arms. "Oh Camino. I was so scared."

"Me too," he admitted, putting his arms around her. "But Dark is gone now. I can feel it."

"Good." She looked up at him. "Now you have some explaining to do about this alter ego business."

Camino laughed. "Yeah I guess I do. Are you sure you'll believe me?"

"After what I just saw…I'm going to keep an open frame of mind."

Camino smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly, the bedroom door was thrown open. Camino and Pan looked up to see Gohan standing in the doorway wearing only a towel.

Camino blinked at him.

"Gohan! What are you doing?" Pan cried.

"I felt a strange ki coming from this direction." He frowned. "What are you doing here Camino?"

Camino grinned. "Spending time with my girlfriend. What else?"

Gohan looked surprised, but smiled when Pan nodded in approval. He backed away and closed the door.

Pan smiled. She pushed Camino down on the bed. "Now, start explaining."

"Well it all started when…."

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
